


Make Some Noiz

by von_bats



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Eventual Relationships, M/M, NoiAo Week, Shotgunning, Slow Build, alternative universe, band au, smoking and alcohol mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5680081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/von_bats/pseuds/von_bats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Aoba goes to watch Koujaku's band The Benishigure's perform at a Battle of the Bands contest held at the Black Needle, a club owned by Mizuki. While waiting to see his friends perform, Aoba watches Ruff Rabbit play and finds himself intrigued by the blonde lead vocalist and guitarist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Felt

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for ages but I never thought I'd actually get to write it!  
> Written for day 4 of NoiAo Week
> 
> Lyrics are from shibaface's translation of Kimura Seizi's 'felt', Noiz's ending theme from the anime.
> 
> Come talk to me about band AUs on [tumblr](http://von-bats.tumblr.com/) because oh wow they're literally going to be the end of me!
> 
> Self beta'd so I apologise for any mistakes!

He was late. He was always late.

“Shit! I’ll never hear the end of it if I miss them play!” Aoba muttered as he hurried down an alleyway he knew was a shortcut.

He was supposed to be at the Black Needle half an hour ago, but after he’d headed home from work that day, time had just slipped by. If it wasn’t for Koujaku’s spam of text messages to make sure he was going to be there tonight, he would have completely spaced out.

Tonight was special, it wasn’t just another ‘Battle of the Bands’ that Mizuki held in his club on a monthly basis. The prize for the winning band was usually free drinks for a month, along with a live show every weekend until the next contest. But this month was different. A music agent happened to be at last contest by coincidence, and had later approached Mizuki with a proposition; whoever was to win next month’s Battle of the Bands would get to be a supporting act for Goatbed - a popular Japanese band- on their summer tour around the country. Knowing it was too good of an offer to pass up, Mizuki accepted.

This month’s contest had double the usual amount entries, far too many for a single gig. Mizuki had decided to stretch the contest over Friday and Saturday night, the top group from Friday would compete a second time the following night.

 Fortunately being late meant Aoba didn’t have to queue outside - not that he usually did, being best friends with the owner certainly had its advantages – but pushing through the crowds of people in the venue was just as bad. He just had to veer a little more the left and he’d reach the door to the backstage area where he’d hopefully find his friends. There was already a band playing when he arrived, they were good he’d thought, but he knew there would be better talent that had yet to play.

Greeting the familiar bouncer guarding the door backstage, Aoba ducked in and quickly scanned around for his friends, he was worried at first when he couldn’t see them but soon he heard the booming laughter coming from farther in.

_Koujaku, that could only be him, and if he’s still backstage that means they’ve yet to perform!_

Bounding over to the commotion in the corner, he almost ran head first into someone, but luckily he managed only to bump into their arm.

“Sorry, sorry!” He apologised before practically throwing himself in front of Koujaku, ready to be scolded for being late.

Aoba didn’t hear the man behind him click his tongue in annoyance, nor notice that he’d almost made him drop his guitar.

“Aoba!” He was greeted in unison by his best friends.

Koujaku stood up and wrapped his arm around Aoba’s shoulder with enough force that he nearly spilled his drink all down the smaller man’s back.

“Well clearly someone is still taking advantage of a month of free drinks,” Aoba teased and continued, “I’m sorry I’m late! You haven’t gone on yet have you?”

“Not yet, soon though! And hey, until a new winner is announced at the end of the night, The Benishigure’s are still on top!”

“You mean _if_ a new winner is announced!” Mizuki’s smile beamed, he was obviously proud of the reigning Battle of the Bands champion that was his friend.

“Yeah, I’m sure no one can beat ‘ _The Hippos’,_ ” Aoba snorted, earning a slap upside the head from a slightly pouting Koujaku.

“So where are Hagima, Kou and the others?”

“Ah, they’re all outside for a smoke. Hagima sprained his wrist though, so thankfully Mizuki is filling in for us tonight!” Koujaku replied, shooting his best and widest smile towards the tattoo artist.

“Ah you’re just lucky I remember how to play, Koujaku! It’s been a while since I left the band.” There was a look of nostalgia in Mizuki’s eyes, but truthfully he was happy to get to play the drums with his friends again.

“Anyway, I’ve gotta go announce the next act! You better go call the others, you’re on pretty soon!”

And with that Koujaku downed the last of his drink and went to fetch his band members.

Aoba followed Mizuki to the stage but waited in the wing, observing behind the next band that were to perform.

“Wow! What an act to follow! Okay! Next up is _Ruff Rabbit,_ who are also making their Black Needle debut! So please, make some noise and make them feel welcome!” Mizuki shouted into the microphone, dragging out the last syllable as the band took the stage.

Aoba vaguely noticed the lead vocalist and guitarist was the man he’d previously bumped into.

He looked young, maybe still in his teens or early twenties, but it was difficult to tell from all the metal dotting his face. Choppy blonde hair poked out from underneath a beanie, its white pompoms hung down and rested against his collarbones and the dark hoodie he wore was zipped almost all of the way up.  
Aoba wondered if the guy had ever performed onstage before, with the bright lights shining on him in all those dark clothes he was bound to be roasting already, and they hadn’t even started to play yet.

Aoba watched as the member playing the keyboard counted the band in with four simple notes, before they exploded into a gloomy - yet somehow upbeat melody - in unison.

_“Although a little unease pierces me  
At least I won’t show a sad face”_

 

From his first words, Aoba was transfixed on the band’s frontman. He hadn’t expected him to have such a mesmerising voice, it was calm, yet so full of emotion, which was a stark contrast to his current deadpan expression.

As he stared on, he felt lost to the word, the only thing that mattered in that moment was the man a few feet in front of him. He watched as he swayed slightly and played his guitar with a kind of passionate grace he’d never seen before, and when he lifted his eyes from his instrument to the crowd, Aoba wished he’d been among those people instead of by the side lines. He didn’t even notice when Koujaku and the rest of The Benishigure’s joined him in the wing.

 

_“Until the gentle curve is far away_  
I’m reaching out to be covered in light  
It’s so much that it’s drawn near, this loneliness  
I can’t catch hold of the exit’s key

_Below the sky, that’s torn to pieces  
I want to be held, by your voice”_

He’d seen a lot of bands play in his life, but listening to the way the blonde would draw out the different syllables of lyrics made Aoba’s skin prickle with goose bumps like never before. The melody swirled and danced through the air, only to fly to his ears as he watched in awe. Watched nimble fingers glide over the sleek guitar and produced a steady rhythm. Watched the man move his lips as heavy yet seducing lyrics poured from his mouth in a tone so ethereal Aoba wondered if that was really his voice.

 

_“Can I go on living? In this closed off world_

_…in this world”_

Aoba could feel his heart ache as the blonde’s voice grew quiet at the last line. He wasn’t ready for their performance to be over, but just like it started, it was over in an instant.

He stared the stage mindlessly for a moment, the members of Ruff Rabbit were already making their way off into the wing on the opposite side of the stage. Snapping back to reality only when Mizuki once again strode onstage after the applause and screams had quietened down. Aoba made a mental note to try and find that blonde frontman at the after party later.

“Alright! That was Ruff Rabbit everyone! Now, up next we have no strangers to Black Needle… Please welcome to the stage… The Benishigure’s!”

As Mizuki made his way behind the drum kit and gave the bass drum a few quick thumps as a warm up, Koujaku and the others paraded onto the stage. As if the crowd hadn’t already been hyped up enough, Koujaku took centre stage and unleashed his signature smile and a wink, earning him a shrill shriek from practically every woman in the audience. _What an absolute ladykiller._

Aoba loved watching his friends perform, and especially Koujaku. The two had been friends ever since they were young, and even then the older boy loved music just as much as he did now. He knew if The Benishigure’s won tonight it’d be a huge deal for them and a once in a life time opportunity.  
But he could feel a sense of guilt in the back of his mind when he noticed a certain blonde in the opposite wing before he disappeared. Listening to his friends play, Aoba didn’t feel the same way about them like he had the blonde’s he’d heard only minutes before. He wanted to believe it was due to seeing The Benishigure’s perform time and time again, but if he was honest, they had never given him the same level of goose bumps and audible euphoria.

Aoba was almost completely distracted thinking back on the previous performance until something flying through the air caught his attention when it landed on the stage by Koujaku’s feet.  
_They’re not_ _even a minute into the song yet, this must be a new record._ Rolling his eyes Aoba watched the rest of the performance as more and more women’s panties were thrown onto the stage.

What a ladykiller indeed.

 

* * *

 

 “I can’t believe you’re going to get to open for Goatbed!” Aoba was still in a state of shock, despite his overwhelming hunch that it was likely The Benishigure’s would win.  
Just gauging from the audience’s chant of ‘one more song!’ when they had finished, it was clear who their favourite was.                             

“Well you better believe it! Hey, you better come see us,” Koujaku urged.

“I’ll be the first one to buy a ticket!” The smile on Aoba’s face was as genuine as the time when his friend’s band had won for the first time.

The pair was on their way to the bar – still availing of Mizuki’s ‘whoever wins gets free drinks’ deal – when a group of women practically flung themselves into the frontman’s arms. Greeting him with a high pitched ‘Koujaku-san!’ and purposely drawing out the honorific.

“You were amazing tonight!” One girl squealed.

“Uh-huh! You looked _so_ good up there!” Another added.

Koujaku gave a soft chuckle and wrapped his arms around the two girls waists, “Thank you, you’re far too kind to me.”

Aoba was used to women swarming his best friend, but he still couldn’t help but roll his eyes yet again.

“I’m gonna go get a drink. I’ll see you later, okay,” he told Koujaku before weaving through the crowd of people.

 

He was undeniably happy about his friend’s victory, but part of him wondered was it their talent or their many fangirls that had influenced the votes.  
That side of him was the part that had made him vote for Ruff Rabbit. He knew The Benishigure’s would undoubtedly win, but that voice and melody still rang throughout his head. Fortunately, Ruff Rabbit were the runners up, and that thought alone brought a smile to his face.

 After the show was over and the ballots were being counted, he’d tried to find the blonde vocalist in the club, but to no avail. He’d checked the smoking area, dance floor, bar and even backstage again, he was beginning to wonder if he’d left. Oh well, maybe they’d meet again the following weekend, Aoba decided that was good enough for him.

 

The bar was packed just like he’d expected, but bypassing the hoard of people Aoba strolled his way behind it, greeting the bartenders he’d been acquainted with. Being best friends with the owner definitely had its perks alright, and this was by far his favourite. Grabbing a bottle from a shelf, Aoba poured a generous amount into a glass and grabbed a soda to dilute it. On second thought, maybe he shouldn’t have been so generous… Only half the soda fit into his drink and he could still smell the strong scent of the spirit. He took an experimental sip and felt the alcohol burn his throat.

_Yep, definitely too strong. Way to go Aoba!_ He chided. _Well, I better grin and bear it… More like GIN and bear it!_ Both bartenders turned to stare at him as he laughed at his own terrible pun, he was lucky he’d just thought it.

 

* * *

 

 Making his second trip back to the bar, Aoba was already feeling the alcohol in his system. He’d denied his tipsy state to both Koujaku and Mizuki, but they knew him better. The round of victory shots the tattoo artist turned owner had brought over definitely hadn’t helped either. So with slightly wavering steps he somehow managed to make it through the crowd. Until somebody took a step backwards and Aoba found himself smashing face first into them.

“Hey!” He shouted over the music, scrunching up his smushed nose.

Blonde hair the piercing green eyes glared down at him. Without his ridiculous beanie Aoba almost didn’t recognise him.

“Hey!” Aoba repeated, this time in a friendlier tone. “You’re the lead from Ruff Rabbit right? Oh man, you guys were great! Congrats on coming second!”

The blonde simply continued to stare at him.  

“So where did you learn to play guitar like that? You sounded practically flawless,”

More silence.

“Well… Hey you want a drink? I know the owner so you won’t have to wait or anything,”

Aoba heard the man click his tongue, “You’re so loud.”

“Ah, I’m sorry! I’m Aoba, by the way!”

“Tch- You groupies are all the same.” The blonde replied, visibly annoyed.

“Huh? Groupie? I’m not a groupie!” He wailed in reply. “I’m friends with The Benishigure’s!”

“Anyone can see that. Considering how you’re all over their lead.”

A hand suddenly gripped Aoba’s shoulder, and Koujaku stepped between them. He could see the flames dancing in his eyes.

“What did you say about Aoba you little brat?” Koujaku said through clenched teeth.

“Here to defend his honour? Tch- How lame.”

Koujaku forcefully pulled up his sleeve, ready for a fight, he didn’t even notice when Aoba was trying to hold him back.

“Koujaku! Just let it go! It’s not a big deal!” Aoba tried to get his attention.

“Better listen to him, old man.” The blonde was obviously trying to provoke him now, his blank expression from before now wearing a smirk.

Aoba wasn’t strong enough to hold back his muscular friend when Koujaku lunged toward the blonde. He couldn’t tell if he had missed or the younger man just had quick reflexes, but sensing his chance, Aoba threw himself in front of him, ready to block Koujaku’s next punch. Thankfully, his friend was more sober, which meant Aoba would be leaving the club without any injuries tonight.

The two men just stared at him, both wondering why he’d try to take the blow for someone he’d only met and so far had been more than rude towards him. Aoba blamed the alcohol.

The blonde clicked his tongue again, “Whatever,” he muttered before turning around and disappearing into the crowd.

“Uh… I think we should get another drink,” Aoba said, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

As he walked towards the bar, he didn’t dare look back to see if Koujaku was following him. He definitely needed a drink if he wanted to forget that encounter.

 

* * *

 

 The remained of the night passed by in a drunken haze. A few more strong drinks and celebratory shots had Aoba completely floored. He really hadn’t planned on getting too drunk, but he was just thankful he didn’t have work the following day.

It was only after he managed to stumble home and - not so gracefully - sneak into his house without waking his grandmother, that he thought back on the night’s events. Despite attempting to forget about the blonde frontman and the scene the three of them had caused, he couldn’t shake it from his mind.

_Just who was that brat? He didn’t even have the decency to tell me his name! And after I was going to take a punch for him! Stupid Bunny Boy! Heh- that’s not half bad…_

In his intoxicated state, Aoba couldn’t hold in his laughter.  
He would have been impressed with himself if it wasn’t for the sudden overwhelming feeling of something crawling up his throat. Jolting up to sprint to the bathroom before all the night’s alcohol ended up on his floor, he realised he’d made a terrible mistake.

He was unquestionably going to regret everything in the morning.


	2. Neon Smoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week following the incident between Aoba, Koujaku and the blonde frontman of Ruff Rabbit, Aoba finds himself once again at Black Needle. This time hoping to spend the night having a good time with his friends and staying drama free, but it looks like Mizuki has booked a new DJ for the night...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg finally an update!! I'm sorry it's been so long! Honestly I ran into some terrible writer's block after I wrote the first chapter, but I love where this fic is going and I can't wait to write more of it!   
> I've also decided to pull in songs from outside the DMMd universe because well, when you get inspired you just roll with it~ I'll include all links to songs in the end notes so feel free to have a listen!
> 
> As usual beta'd by the wonderful [blushingbluenette](blushingbluenette.tumblr.com)! ❤ And also a huge thank you to [amaryka](http://the-amaryka.tumblr.com/) for helping me work through some serious problems I was having with this fic! ❤

A week had come and  _ almost _ gone after The Benishigure’s had once again claimed their victory in the Battle of the Bands contest. One whole week of work and monotonous daily routines. Exactly seven days since the ordeal involving the frontman of Ruff Rabbit, a rival band to The Benishigure’s. 

As much as Aoba wanted to say he’d forgotten about the minor spat the blonde and Koujaku had gotten into, he couldn’t. Every now and then he’d remember that striking stare and bratty attitude. Who the hell did the blonde think he was anyway? Was he just bitter his band had lost? He hadn’t looked like he cared all that much though.  _ Well, whatever _ . Aoba once again put the thoughts to the back of his mind.

Once the weekend rolled around again, Aoba was thankful to have the time off to relax and spend time with his friends. 

Like most Saturday nights, he found himself at the Black Needle with Koujaku and Mizuki. And just like clockwork, it wasn’t long until the usual swarm of fans mobbed the dark haired frontman. _And then there were two,_ a fleeting thought through Aoba’s head. Well, until a bouncer called Mizuki away to “deal with some business”, whatever that meant.

Aoba played with his drink, pushing the glass from his one hand to the other and then back again, watching as the alcohol inside sloshed with every movement. He smiled and greeted more and more fans as they approached their table, only to be given sideways glances. Honestly speaking, he was used to being ignored and pushed aside in favour of his best friend. Even in high school Koujaku had been extremely popular with the female student body, even managing to charm some of their middle aged teachers. How he managed to be such a ladies man twenty-four seven Aoba had no idea, and he didn’t really care to find out. He didn’t envy Koujaku in the slightest, rather, he was happy for his friend. Happy he was surrounded by people who could see his talent, by people who encouraged him to continue down a road he was paving for himself. 

Instead of sticking around in the reserved VIP booth with just Koujaku and his many fans, Aoba downed the rest of his drink and decided dancing would be far more enjoyable than listening to how awesome and amazing “ _ Koujaku-san _ ” is for the umpteenth time. As he slid from the comfortable leather sofa, Koujaku’s attention darted towards him, 

“You’re not heading home already are you, Aoba?” 

Aoba could see the deep frown set into his friend’s face, his ruby red eyes giving him an apologetic plea to stay. 

“Nah, I just want to go dance for a bit. I’ll be back, maybe…” his last word a quiet mutter, one he was certain the other hadn’t heard.

Koujaku’s features softened at Aoba’s reply, his usual glowing smile returning as he assured that he would see the younger man later.

Getting up from the sofa Aoba had to immediately grab a hold of the table to steady himself, forcing himself to stay upright as two girls lunged passed him for his now empty seat. No doubt arguing over who would get to sit beside Midorijima’s hottest star. 

Aoba made his way down from the club’s upper level and towards the dance floor, weaving his way passed gyrating and swaying bodies. The club’s patrons seemed extra lively tonight, and one look at the new DJ Mizuki had booked for the night told him why. He was pretty good Aoba had to admit, playing remixes of old 90’s and noughties favourites, sandwiched between electronica and industrial dance music that seemed to get everyone thrashing around just a bit more violently. While Black Needle’s usual in house DJ was a pretty laid back guy who could easily pass as just another patron looking for a good time, this new one looked all sorts out of place. He looked ludicrous. 

When Aoba eyed him up he was met with an oversized cartoon rabbit head bobbing around to the current track, torso covered by a crisp white lab coat, and was that a stethoscope around his neck?  _ Well whatever you’re into I guess… _

It was an impressive sight he had to admit, sure their whole rabbit persona was nonsensical and a bit childish, but they were certainly giving the crowd what they wanted. As the strobe lights calmed and seemed to stop, Aoba noticed that all around and behind the DJ were holograms. They reminded him of a coil holoscreen, only on a much larger scale, and instead of the usual teal colour, they were a plethora of bright neon shades across the sea of darkness in the club.

As one track ended - a song Aoba was sure he hadn’t heard in at least ten years - another started, this time it was something completely new and intriguing to his ears. Before any melody even began to play, a robotic female voice rang out over the speakers, stretching out a single word that seemed to echo before returning to normal.

_ “ Loading... _ _   
_ _ Be Patient.” _

Suddenly a new hologram projected itself in front of the DJ. A large and complex looking keyboard that seemed to divide and split itself into two as the DJ began to audibly type in a frantic manner, causing the electronic synth beats to fill the air. Sure the holograms and robotic voice assistant were all an act to go along with the current song, but that only intrigued Aoba more. As the sound of typing faded out, it was replaced by mechanical movement, and the robotic voice once again.

_ “ Download completed. _ __   
_ Machine is ready now. _ _   
_ __ Please press any key.”

And with that, the holograms disappear and the dance floor is swallowed into the pit of a black hole, before the speakers explode with pulsing electro and the club’s strobe lights work their magic of driving the patrons crazy. Aoba can feel the music throb within him and like a contagious disease caught from the crowd around him, he too thrashes and dances to the hypnotic beat. He can feel his mind and body become weak to the melody, but even through the flashes of light and music pulsing through his body he can’t seem to tear his eyes away from the bobbing rabbit head behind the DJ booth.

Aoba only manages to snap out of his trance when someone’s arm is thrown around his neck and a body invades his personal space. Immediately he twists around to face his “assailant”, and is met with bright green eyes just as the strobe lights hit them. He has to blink a few times before a mop of burgundy hair and signature teardrop tattoo come into focus. 

“Mizuki?” He tries to shout but even Aoba himself can’t hear his own voice over the music in the club. The young owner only smiles widely in return before pulling off Aoba and dancing next to him. As their bodies thrashed and jerked to the intoxicating sounds filling the air around them, Mizuki grabbed his hand to spin him - in a less than picturesque romantic way - and Aoba couldn’t hold back his smile. He loved to dance, and it was always more fun when he had friends to join him. Maybe they looked ridiculous, and maybe his friend’s sometimes caught a case of “dad dancing” during certain songs, but it would always beat being grinded upon by random strangers while he was just trying to have a good time and let himself go. 

As one song turned into two, and two turned into five, Aoba knew he was just getting started. He wanted to let all his inhibitions go and just feel free as he let his body move to the music, its hypnotic beats luring him into their vivid depths and swallowing him whole. Mizuki on the other hand…

Taking his chance while the current track faded out, the older of the two grabbed a hold of the other and practically dragged him from the crowd of people on the dance floor - much to Aoba’s disappointment. Mizuki pulled them in the direction of the bar. It was far enough away from the dance floor and speakers that the two could finally hear themselves think again, let alone hear each other. 

“What, can’t keep up old man?” Aoba grumbled, a heavy pout on his face.

“Hey,” Mizuki drawled, “I’m only a couple years older than you!” His eyes trailed to the balcony on the second floor VIP area. “Plus,” he continued after a moment, “at least I’m younger than the  _ real _ old man!”

Aoba couldn’t hold back his snort as he laughed with Mizuki, at Koujaku’s expense. He realised once he stopped his chortle just how dry his throat actually felt and he was suddenly glad at the reminder to stay hydrated. 

As Mizuki stepped behind the bar Aoba followed, hopping up onto the counter and watching as his friend poured water into two glasses filled with ice. He spoke a few words to the current bartenders on the clock before turning back to Aoba.

“Let me know if you want something stronger, okay?”

Aoba just nodded as he nursed his cold drink, already feeling the irritation in his throat disperse. After a few more gulps he looked back to the dance floor - and subsequently to the DJ, holograms still going strong - then to Mizuki, 

“Who is he?” He voiced his thoughts out loud.

“Hm? Good isn’t he?”

“Yeah,” Aoba was momentarily distracted by a faintly familiar song that began to play before he heard his friend speak again.

“I think he calls himself  _ ‘Doktor Kanin Kopf’ _ ” Mizuki nearly stumbled over the foreign words, “I think it’s like German or Dutch maybe? I don’t know, I took English in college.” The redhead chuckled, eyes sheepish and bright.

Mizuki waited while Aoba finished his water, telling him how he’d come to book that specific DJ - apparently Black Needle’s usual in house DJ had gotten the flu and had passed along his number, assuring the owner that “he wouldn’t disappoint” - before he discarded their glasses in favour of two double shot glasses. He pulled a slim bottle of bright electric blue liquor from a shelf and poured the shots, and handed one to Aoba. Aoba stared at the fluorescent liquid before giving Mizuki an aporetic look, his friend only winked and encouraged him to drink.

As they gently clinked their glasses and knocked the shot back, Aoba felt the sting of alcohol as it slid down his throat and nearly gagged on the intense sour flavour, blueberry maybe? He coughed slightly to which Mizuki only chuckled and pat him on the back, promising that “the next one will be tequila!” with a smile far too ecstatic for his liking. 

When they left the bar the pair once again split up, Aoba returning to his dance floor domain, while Mizuki vowed to meet him there in a few minutes with Koujaku in tow. 

Sure enough Mizuki kept his word and had returned with Koujaku, who managed to join his friends on the dance floor for all of ten minutes before being swarmed with girls for the second time that night. Aoba and Mizuki could only laugh and roll their eyes as their friend was physically pulled further into the depths of the gyrating crowd.

 

* * *

 

All too quickly was the night coming to a close.

As the DJ finished playing his last song - an old school classic anthem that seemed to reinvigorate some of the tired dancers - the house lights in the club flashed once, twice, three times, to signal last orders at the bar. 

Aoba paused where he was for a moment, watching the DJ pack up his equipment and disappear backstage while hordes of patrons rushed to the bar. Aoba almost had half a mind to sneak backstage after him, but he pushed that temptation out of his head, that was  _ definitely  _ the alcohol talking. Instead Aoba followed Mizuki to the bar for one last drink and to wind down with good company before making the trek back home. 

It wasn’t too long after that the bouncers were starting to hustle patrons out the front doors, some having more trouble than others as the crowds of intoxicated patrons stumbled and faltered towards the exit. 

This time of the night was always one of Aoba’s favourites.

When the thumping music would end and there would be a relaxed and woozy atmosphere around the place, even spreading out onto the street. It was when he’d walk home with his friends and chat about any gossip or news they’d acquired throughout the night, or talk about whatever came into their alcohol affected consciousness. And it was also when they would all make a quick pit stop on their way home at a less than appetising take out restaurant, where they would buy questionable food to fill their stomachs that they would sure as hell regret the next day. 

It was all a part of their  _ club night escapades _ routine, but as Mizuki came back from his office ready to set off on their weekly food endeavour without Koujaku, something wasn’t right. 

Where even was Koujaku anyway? Truth be told, neither Aoba nor Mizuki had seen the man since an hour beforehand while they were all dancing.

_ He better not have gone home with another girl again, we were supposed to walk home together,  _ Aoba whined internally,  _ he could have at least told us. _

Before he and Mizuki decided to head off as a lonesome duo they decided to split up and make sure Koujaku had indeed already left the club. If they were to leave without him they were sure to never hear the end of it from the older man. 

Aoba couldn’t find Koujaku in the VIP area or among any of the few patrons left in the club. Hell, he even checked the bathroom in case he was in there, passed out drunk on the floor or even hiding from his fans. Unfortunately he was neither.

As a last resort Aoba decided to check the upstairs smoking area. Honestly he had no idea why on earth Koujaku would be out there, but it was worth a shot. 

To call it small was in no way an overstatement. Its size was one of the main reasons no one ever went out there, it was merely just a balcony about two by eight feet, if Aoba had to guess. Patrons preferred to use the large heated beer garden on the ground floor, and most probably didn’t even know the balcony existed. Due to its ‘Smoking Area’ sign that had long fallen off, that Mizuki constantly forgot to have a new one replace it.

But instead of the deserted space like he had expected, Aoba was surprised when he noticed a lone figure leaning against the short wall of the balcony.

He knew straight away the figure wasn’t Koujaku, so why was he stepping out onto the balcony and letting the door close behind him..? 

The DJ from before only cocked his head, vaguely acknowledging the presence of another person while he flicked the ash from his lit cigarette before taking a slow drag.

This was  _ not  _ what Aoba was supposed to be doing. Mizuki was downstairs waiting for him to return, with or without Koujaku.  _ Not _ starting a chat with a stranger on a secluded balcony where anything could hap- 

“Hey,” Aoba cut his own thoughts off, not wanting to listen to himself over think a simple situation. 

The DJ turned his head towards Aoba, the large rabbit head still atop his own and covering his face. Except Aoba noticed he had pushed it up slightly, exposing his mouth and the tip of his nose while letting the bottom rim of the mascot head sit on his lower bridge. In the back of his mind, Aoba faintly took note of two vaguely familiar lip piercings.

“Your set was really awesome tonight!” Aoba admitted, “I haven’t seen a crowd go that wild over a DJ in forever!” He beamed, hoping to sound as genuine as he could, “But oh! Don’t tell the usual I said that, he’s good too, but everyone seemed a lot more into you!”

The other man just glared at him - or so Aoba could only assume with the DJ’s eyes hidden under the rabbit head - and clicked his tongue, a deep and rough  _ ‘Tch’  _ sound making its way into Aoba’s ears.

Aoba rubbed his neck awkwardly, this guy was far too quiet, it was almost slightly unnerving. “So did you remix those tracks yourself?” He tried asking instead. But his question only seemed to hang in the air unanswered as the other man still had no reply. 

Instead he took another long drag from his cigarette, flicked the ash from its tip, before finally exhaling the smoke in a slow breath. The smoke dissipated into the cool night air, but the smell of tobacco lingered, Aoba watched as the man took another drag. Honestly, if it hadn’t been for the garish rabbit head, Aoba faintly thought that there would have been something sensual - maybe even bordering on sexy - about the way the man handled his cigarette and smoked. God, he hoped that was the alcohol in his system talking. He’d seen Koujaku smoke a hundred times, but there was just something so  _ alluring _ about the other man’s distant, yet cool attitude. The way his slender fingers lowered the cigarette from his slightly parted lips that looked so soft, so inviting-

It wasn’t until the DJ cleared his throat that Aoba realised he’d been staring, his eyes widening with a mix of shock and embarrassment. What the fuck was wrong with him tonight? It took him a minute before he noticed the other’s outstretched hand, a box of cigarettes with the top popped being offered to him. 

Aoba shook his head, declining with a simple, “Ah no, I’m fine thanks!” before turning his face away to hide the faint flush of pink creeping onto his face. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the DJ tilt his head to the side, the large bunny ears wiggling with the movement, and he heard a short but definite chuckle from the man.    
Thinking it best to go back to his previous task, Aoba was about to say his goodbyes to the silent stranger when he saw them move towards him in just a few paces. 

The man stooped down to his level, head still cocked slightly to the side. He was so close, incredibly so that their lips were only a few inches apart, the lime green of the rabbit head obscuring most of his vision. The DJ leaned in the tiniest bit more, still not touching him, and suddenly released the exhale of smoke that Aoba hadn’t even seen the man take, right into Aoba’s mouth. The man’s hot breath mingled with the smoke before he unintentionally inhaled it all, his eyes bugging and coughing as he backed away from the DJ who only smirked at him devilishly. Aoba swore he could hear more chuckling from him as he stubbed out the remainder of the cigarette in the nearby ashtray before he disappeared out the door and back into the club. 

Aoba could only gape at what had just happened, at  _ how  _ that had just happened. He couldn’t even find his voice in time to call out after the man before he was left alone on the balcony. Sure he was no stranger to smoking, but shotgunning with someone? That was something he hadn’t done since his more reckless years as a teenager. Did people even still do that anymore? Well apparently, yes they did. Part of Aoba even wondered if he would have enjoyed it if he had been prepared. He tried to push that thought from his mind, no, those days were certainly behind him. 

When he heard his familiar ringtone he all but jumped out of his skin before he scrambled to answer it.

“Hey! You didn’t leave without me too, did you?” Mizuki’s deep voice rang out over his coil, he sounded almost anxious to Aoba’s ears.

“I… Uh,” Aoba cleared his throat again, mind finally snapping back to the present, “No, I’m still here! I’m upstairs, but I’ll meet up with you in a sec!” 

After a quick ‘Kay!” from Mizuki, Aoba hung up and started to head inside the club again. As he made his way down to the ground floor to meet up with his friend, the thought of how the hell he was going to tell him about his encounter with the DJ remained running through his head. 

That was definitely going to be an amusing conversation to have walking home. He could practically already hear Mizuki cackling away at his expense. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those interested, the song Noiz is showing off to while DJing is [Incubite - Glowstix, Neon and Blood](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v22EjioMYMo)
> 
> Also today is totally Mizuki's birthday! So I hope you all enjoyed some cute MizuAo being bffs! Cause I totally did, I just really love Mizuki, I'm not sorry~
> 
> Feel free to hmu on tumblr [@von-bats](von-bats.tumblr.com), and as always comments, critiques or advice is always welcome!


	3. Tastes Better Than Blackmail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was kind of a butt to write and I'm still a little unhappy with it, but I just really wanted to update already since it's been so long! I'm sorry!  
> As always, beta'd by the amazing [blushingbluenette](http://blushingbluenette.tumblr.com/)! ❤

“I’ll be heading out now, Aoba-kun. Please continue to do your best, and lock up properly when you’re done for the day.” Aoba’s elderly boss spoke as he exited his office, making his way passed the counter where his young employee sat. 

“Of course Haga-san, you can count on me!” was Aoba’s cheery reply.

Aoba had been working in Heibon Records for a few years now. It had originally been just a part time job while he was in high school, but after graduating he decided to take it on full time. His work hours were good, and so was his salary, even his boss was a fairly nice and laid back guy. Over the years he had grown quite fond of working in Heibon. Sure the store was small, but every week he saw new and exciting stock come in that always kept his interests piqued. Like its name would suggest, Heibon Records mostly sold old retro vinyl records, along with a selection cassette tapes and CDs. 

Haga was about to leave before he turned back to Aoba, as if he had forgotten something - which like usual, he had. The man pondered for a moment, his eyes lifted to the ceiling in thought before he stuck his hand into the pocket of his overalls, quickly withdrawing it again along with a folded piece of paper with a loud ‘Oh!’

After a few quick paces, Haga handed the paper over to Aoba as if it was of utmost importance, a kind and apologetic look on his aged face.  “I almost forgot to tell you Aoba-kun, a customer should be here any time before six to pick up a special order. The package is in my office along with their copy of the invoice. Can you please double check the order when you have a chance, and make sure they sign this.” 

“Sure, no problem!” Aoba said while giving the sheet of paper a quick glance.

With that out of the way, Haga left the store, trusting Aoba to look after it for his last few remaining hours of work.

_Any_ _time before six, huh?_ Aoba thought, taking a quick look at the time on his coil, it was just a few minutes after 4pm. _Guess I should do this sooner rather than later._

 

The package wasn’t hard to find, Haga had left it sitting right in the middle of his desk. A pastel yellow post-it note stuck to its front read, ‘Special order - NOIZ’, along with today’s date.

“Noiz?” He spoke out loud, his tone visibly perplexed. Was Noiz supposed to be someone’s name? Aoba glanced down at his copy of the invoice, and sure enough, under the space for the customer’s personal details, ‘Noiz’ was indeed printed there. _No surname? Maybe Haga-san knows them,_ he found himself wondering at the odd occurrence. Putting the matter of who the order was for aside, Aoba decided to actually do his job and double check that the order was properly fulfilled. 

Five vinyl records fit snugly into the manila bubble envelope, each individually wrapped in their own original sleeve and further encased with bubble wrap - all except for one. Aoba took notice of the size of the records, they didn’t seem to be the usual size like the rest the store carried. These were a few inches smaller in diameter instead, that must have been why they were a special order, he presumed. Separating the only record from the bunch that didn’t have its own sleeve, Aoba tried to read what it was through the bubble wrap. On closer inspection there hadn’t been very much he had managed to make out, just what he assumed was the band’s name in thick letters on a bright red background of the label. The invoice was in no way helpful either, only listing corresponding serial numbers that were stuck to the bubble wrap. Aoba hoped he would remember the name so he could go home and look them up, now that his curiosity had gotten the better of him.

 

Not long after confirming the order and organising a few odds and ends in the store room, Aoba heard the familiar bell above the shop’s door chime, alerting him of a new customer. 

“Hi! Welcome to Heibon Records,” he greeted cheerily while leaving the store room, “can I help you with anything today?”

For a brief second, hazel eyes met a striking pair of green when the customer turned around. Aoba’s smile faltered ever so slightly. 

It was the same - albeit talented - brat he’d met at the bar, the same one who got into a fight with Koujaku… he wasn’t here to start more trouble,  _ right? _

“Hey,” slipped past his lips, his voice wavering ever so slightly.

“You already said that.” The blonde remarked, his eyes now scanning over the shelves and racks of merchandise.

“I- Uh, yeah, I guess I did.” 

After a few moments of silence, Aoba watched the blonde wander through the store and he took his place behind the counter by the register. 

_Should I try talk to the guy?_ _Yeah cause that went so great the first time… But what if he needs help? No, I’m sure he’d ask if he did. Though he doesn’t exactly look like the kind of person who would. Actually, he looks kind of-_

Aoba was distracted from his thoughts when blonde placed a small pile of vinyls on the counter. He was more than a little surprised if he was being honest, he just assumed the guy had been trying to waste time or was loitering, and not actually interested. The blonde must have noticed his stunned expression, his eyebrows creased into a scowl and he challenged Aoba with a sour, “What?” his voice deep and mistrustful.

Excusing himself and apologising, Aoba began to ring up the purchase, carefully scanning each item. “Is there anything else I can do for you today?” He asked with practiced ease.

Though he’d regretted it as soon as the words had left his mouth. The blonde raised a suggestive eyebrow, and the man’s previous accusation of him being a groupie came flooding back to him with shame and embarrassment, but it was short lived as the man answered him without teasing,

“Actually, I’m here to pick up an order too.” 

“Oh sure, what’s your name?”

“Noiz.” he breathed out after a few long seconds, almost as if he hadn’t wanted to divulge that information to Aoba.

“Okay, just give me a sec!”

If he were honest, Aoba was nervous to leave the man alone in the front of the store, worried he might make a run for the door without paying or doing something equally detrimental to the shop. But upon retrieving the package from where he had left it sitting, Aoba didn’t hear the bell above the door chime or any other commotion, and sure enough, the blonde still stood by the counter when he returned. 

“Here you go!” He said placing the package down. “Ah but first, cash or coil?” 

Instead of answering, the blonde just pulled his sleeve up slightly, exposing his coil - a simple black leather and studded bracelet - and brought his wrist to the payment scanner and let it ping, signalling the payment was complete.

“Okay,” Aoba drawled, grabbing a nearby pen and marking a star by a line on each invoice. “Now I just need you to sign here, and here, please.” He instructed.

“Is that all?” 

“Yep, that’s it!”

He watched the blonde run the pen over the paper with just a few quick flicks of his wrist, his signature looking far more elegant and mature that Aoba had ever imagined it being.

 

“Ah, Noiz! Wait!” Aoba found himself calling out to the blonde when he turned to leave. He found himself meeting those striking eyes again.

Noiz mumbled a simple, “What?” His expression completely blank and bored, he didn’t even bother to turn around and look at Aoba.

“I was just wondering…” he stalled, he didn’t know why he was asking, but the thought had been on his mind for over a week now. “When do you think your band will play next?”

His question seemed to stun Noiz, but finally, he slowly turned back to Aoba. “What did you just say?”

Aoba could feel his face heat up ever so slightly, he couldn’t understand what was so surprising, or why he felt somewhat embarrassed by it, but he repeated himself nonetheless, “I asked, when do you think you and your band will next play?”

“Why?” Was all the blonde replied, visibly suspicious.

“What do you mean ‘why?’” Aoba could feel himself becoming frustrated,  _ God,  _ why was this guy so hard to talk to? “I asked because I wanted to know! You guys are really good and I’d like to see you play again.”

Noiz seemed to consider what the other had said for a moment before admitting, “Don’t know.” 

“Oh…” well that was kind of a let down.

Noiz began to leave again, seemingly done with the conversation.

“Wait!” Aoba called out again, “Do you want to play at Black Needle again? My best friend is the owner, I’m sure I could swing it if you want!” He rambled frantically.

“What’s in it for you?” Noiz questioned, his voice cold.

_ Again with the questions, seriously what’s with this guy?  _ Aoba pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath before he spoke again. “There’s nothing in it for me. Like I said, I just think your band is awesome and it’d be great to hear you play again.”

Noiz looked like he was conflicted, a scowl back on his face and his eyebrows knit together. He was quiet for a few seconds, that to Aoba felt like minutes, but soon his face turned blank before he muttered, “Okay.” 

After getting the final word in, the blonde left the store, not even taking another glance back to Aoba. 

Now all Aoba had to do was cash in one of those favours Mizuki owed him.

 

* * *

 

Getting out of work and locking up the store at six on the dot was a rarity for Aoba, and like most days, today was no different. He was far too distracted re-alphabetizing racks of CDs - that some brats had come in and purposely “reorganised” for him - to even notice his shift was over. It was a phone call from his grandmother that made him realise it was already after 6pm.

Tae had called to let Aoba know she was needed for an emergency at Midorijima General Hospital where she worked, and that he should pick up something for dinner on his way home. He wasn’t particularly hungry, especially after having a relatively late lunch, and sure he could just order take out when he got home, but he really didn’t fancy eating alone for the third night in a row. He was honestly starting to miss his grandmother’s cooking. 

_ Maybe I could invite Koujaku over? Wait... damn, he’s on the mainland visiting family til Sunday. Ah, what about Mizuki? _ And then something clicked in Aoba’s mind, two birds, one stone. He could try convince his friend to come over for dinner  _ and  _ ask him to let Ruff Rabbit perform again.

_ Oh, but Noiz should really be there too, it is his band after all…  _ But they had only me coincidentally, and he had no idea how to get in contact with the blonde. Unless… with new resolve Aoba found the invoice from earlier and scanned it, hoping by chance it would have a contact number. He was in luck, as his eyes darted over the page he found a number easily enough and quickly copied it into his coil.

 

The call rang for a few moments, so long that it was starting to make Aoba nervous, his pulse quickening with every  _ ring ring, ring ring. _ He even considered hanging up, but before he managed to, someone answered. 

All that greeted him was silence.

“Uhm, hello?” He tried cautiously.

_ “Yo.” _ a cold voice answered.

“Ah, hi! It’s Aoba, uh, from Heibon,”

_ “Who?”  _ the voice asked.

“Heibon, Heibon Records, we met like less than two hours ago?” He couldn’t have really forgotten already,  _ right? _ Aoba heard Noiz release what sounded a lot like an amused breath before the blonde spoke again.

_ “Yeah? Do you usually steal customer’s information to stalk them?” _ His voice was still cold, but lacking any real malice. Aoba could have almost sworn he heard a hint of tease in his tone.

“St-stalk?! I’m not- I wouldn’t-” Aoba stuttered, lost for words as his own voice rose in defence, stalking was certainly  _ not  _ his intention.

_ “Relax, it was a joke.” _ the blonde told him with a huffed breath.  _ “What do you want?” _

Aoba took a deep breath, rolling his eyes and leaning back against the metal shutters, _ this guy I swear _ .

“I’m heading over to Black Needle to talk to Mizuki, the owner.” He clarified. “I just thought I’d ask you to come too since you really should be there, it’s your band after all.”

Noiz’s reply was nothing but silence, Aoba was about to call his name - hell he even checked to make sure the call was still connected - before he finally spoke.  _ “Now?” _

“Yeah. Or well, soon?” His voice unsure, “I just closed up the store so I’m going to head there now,”

_ “I’ll meet you out front.” _ Noiz replied before abruptly ending the call, leaving Aoba gaping at their short interaction. 

 

* * *

 

“Hey!” Aoba called out when he spotted Noiz leaning against a lamppost, one ankle crossed over the other and hands shoved into his jeans pockets, that same bored, stoic expression still on his face. Did the guy ever smile? Aoba found himself wondering, and guessing that no, he probably didn't, not that he could imagine anyway. The only emotion he'd ever seen the man portray was either a scowl or malicious smirk.

When Noiz didn't respond, Aoba assumed he was being a dick and ignoring him on purpose, he honestly wouldn't be surprised if that was the case. But after approaching further, he could hear the thumping and harsh tones coming from the blonde’s earbuds even before he noticed he was wearing any. Finally noticing another presence, Noiz took the earbuds from his ears, the heavy metal making Aoba cringe because  _ damn _ that was loud with just the song leaking into the night air, he couldn't imagine having that thumping through his head. He realised he must have been making a face because looking up to meet Noiz's gaze, he saw the other was eyeing him suspiciously, there was a coldness in his eyes. He probably didn't take kindly to someone criticising his music taste, but more ironically, he probably didn't take kindly to  _ anyone  _ anyway. 

Aoba ignored the piercing green glare, instead pointing his thumb in the direction of the club's front doors and asking, “Ready to go?” To which Noiz just exhaled sharply and pushed his body from the narrow pole. 

As Aoba expected, Black Needle’s doors were unlocked, and had he been anyone but himself, the lingering bouncer getting ready for his shift would have asked him to leave and come back later, but instead he offered the two a small smile as they passed. 

The club wasn't open for another hour or two, and due to it being a weekday, it wouldn't operate as it would on weekends. During the week, Black Needle was just an ordinary bar, with the upstairs VIP section cordoned off and less staff buzzing around the place. It had a more relaxed atmosphere, a place where you could go to enjoy a few drinks with friends and catch up. Aoba made a mental note that he should probably try visiting during the week more often, and maybe drag Koujaku with him too.

With a quick glance around, it appeared Mizuki wasn't on the main floor of the bar, or its surrounding area, so Aoba decided to lead Noiz in the direction of his office. The two walked in silence, the blonde trailing along behind the other until they reached a large black door bearing Mizuki's name along with Black Needle’s logo in the middle. 

“Uhm, do you mind waiting here for just a sec?” Aoba asked, his voice sounding mildly guilt ridden. He knew he asked Noiz to come along, and he had every right to, but Aoba just wanted a moment of privacy with his friend to explain the situation, having Mizuki jump to a conclusion on his own was not part of the deal. 

But sure enough, Noiz just huffed a breath while shrugging his shoulders, before leaning against the opposing wall. Aoba gave the door a gentle but loud knock before trying the handle and sticking his head in. “Hey, Mizu! You got a minute?”

Mizuki greeted his friend back with a smile and warm, “Hey!” Gesturing for Aoba to come into his office. Before he managed to close the door however, Noiz heard the man continue, “ _ ‘Mizu _ ’, huh? You only ever call me that when you want something!” Followed by a deep chuckle. 

Noiz waited patiently outside for a few minutes, taking in the dimly lit hallway he stood in. They'd stepped through a dark curtain to the side of the bar to reach Mizuki's office, but there were a few other rooms back there too, and the smell of disinfectant hung heavily in the air. He guessed one of the other rooms was where the owner would also do piercings and tattoos on customers. He always found it odd that such a feature was part of the bar turned club, but at least it seemed more sanitary and safer than a lot of the ‘tattoos artists’ who worked out of their kitchens or basements. 

As he absentmindedly played with the inside of his lip piercings with his tongue, the office door swung open again, and Mizuki came into view. 

“Noiz, right? It's good to see you again!” 

“Yeah, same...” he mumbled in reply, it wasn’t entirely a lie, but not exactly the truth either.

Noiz let himself be ushered into the man’s office, and he took a seat on the opposite end of the deep red couch Aoba was also sat on, Mizuki took what he assumed to be his previous spot on a worn down armchair, instead of behind his desk. The atmosphere in the room was nothing but relaxed and homey, it slightly unnerved him.

“So, Aoba tells me you and your band really want to play again, is that right?” Mizuki asked, more of a hypothetical question than anything else, Noiz hadn't even answered before he continued, his friendly voice resounding throughout the room. “Well man, you're actually in luck! The Benishigures had to cancel their gig this weekend, so you wanna fill their spot?” 

“I guess, yeah.” he doesn’t sound all that convincing, but if Mizuki noticed he didn’t comment on it.

“Awesome! So does Saturday work for you?” He says instead, Noiz answers him with a curt nod of agreement. “Okay, so you'll be on about eight or nine, but we can work that out later. And I'll need you and your band to get here early, say,” he drawled in thought, “six, six thirty-ish to set up and do a quick sound check.” 

 

Mizuki seemed to speak so fast, going off on all different tangents before giving Noiz all the information he needed to know, the blonde was almost having a hard time keeping up with the energetic red head. At long last, there was a lull in the - mostly one-sided - conversation, and Mizuki took that opportunity to return to his desk and fish around for some paperwork. Both Aoba and Noiz watched in silence as the other man scribbled frantically on the page before he straighten up and returned, makeshift contract in tow. 

“You wanna go over and sign this now, or discuss it with your band mates?” Mizuki asked, handing the contract over to Noiz, and watching as the blonde's eyes ran over the scrawled text. It was nothing he hadn't already just been told,  _ ‘Black Needle will not be liable for X, Y, or Z’ _ ,  _ ‘Ruff Rabbit will receive X% of the profit from admission at the door _ ’, along with a sneaky bonus thrown in,  _ ‘all members of Ruff Rabbit get free drinks all night’ _ with a crude winky face added.  _ How professional,  _ Noiz scoffed, but he simply mumbled and gestured for the pen Mizuki still held in his hand.

 

After all was said and done, Mizuki escorted his friends - although Noiz would consider them mere acquaintances - out of the club, leaning against its door as he saw them off with a hand held up as a simple wave. The two walked in silence, Aoba walking a little ways behind the blonde. He wasn't exactly paying attention, simply just wandering in the direction he knew would take him to the main city centre, the thought of food and dinner weighing heavily on his mind. He almost disregarded Noiz's voice as it reached his ears.  _ Almost. _

“Are you following me?” the blonde asked, purposely clicking his tongue.

“What? No! I'm just walking this way to grab dinner,” Aoba replied defending himself.

“Take out?” Something seemed to light up in Noiz’s green eyes at the thought, “Well, if you're going to get food it's only fair I come along too. It's the least you owe me.”

“Ehh? Owe you? I literally just got Mizuki to let your band perform this weekend, how the hell do I  _ owe _ you?” 

A cunning smirk graced Noiz’s face, “I don't suppose your boss would be too happy to know his trusted employee likes to steal his valued customer’s phone numbers, am I right?”

Aoba's blood froze in his veins, he stopped walking dead in his tracks. “Steal? I didn't-” he swallowed the lump in his throat before it hit him, “Are you trying to blackmail me?  _ You are aren't you! _ ” 

“Blackmail is such a harsh word,” his smirk deepening, “But yes. Yes I am.” 

“You wouldn't dare!” Aoba's jaw locked and be grit his teeth,  _ this ungrateful brat!  _

“Wanna bet? I could easily just drop by tomorrow, act like a concerned customer and-”

“Okay! Whatever, I'll buy you food too! Just… Don't tell Haga-san, please? I really like my job at Heibon,” Aoba pleaded.

Noiz knew the other man would cave eventually, he just didn't think it'd be so quickly, he was mildly disappointed. He wouldn't have actually told Aoba's boss, he didn't care all that much, and honestly there would be nothing to even gain from it, he just enjoyed messing with the other. But something deep inside him didn't feel right as he looked at Aoba's dejected expression, the feeling was foreign and it made him uncomfortable. He scowled at himself, but instructed Aoba to follow him, slowing his pace so the two could walk side by side. “What were you thinking of getting?” He asked in a quiet voice.

“Ah, I hadn't really thought about it. I was just going to wander until I saw something that looked good. Got any suggestions?

Noiz shrugged, “There's a pizza place a few blocks away. It's pretty good.” 

A moan of pure wanton escaped Aoba at the suggestion, “Pizza sounds  _ so _ good right about now, lead the way!” 

Sure, Noiz wasn’t the company he'd thought he'd be having dinner with, but maybe this would give him a chance to crack his enigma and distant personality. Although as they walked down the quiet streets together in near silence, he wasn't too hopeful about that. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to come say hi over on tumblr [@von-bats](http://von-bats.tumblr.com/), and as always comments, critiques or advice is always welcome! ❤


	4. Distractions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the weekend, which means it's time for Ruff Rabbit's solo gig at the Black Needle!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took me forever! You can read the bottom notes for more info and an update on this fic!  
> But for now, thank you [blushingbluenette](http://blushingbluenette.tumblr.com/) for being the best beta~ ❤

“Sorry I couldn't grab dinner with you the other night,”

Mizuki apologised, leading Aoba out of his office and holding the thick, black curtain open for the younger man to exit out into the bar. “I had so much paperwork that needed sorting out, it was a such drag!” He complained, drawing out the last word exasperatedly. He looked over to Aoba, his eyes kind, but determined, “Next time for sure, yeah? Or we can order delivery and eat in my office. Maybe you can even help me file some contracts after?” Mizuki teased.

“Oi, are you trying to offload more work on me? I should really start charging you!” Aoba’s voice broke into a light chuckle.

Fact of the matter was, both of them knew Aoba didn’t mind helping out at the Black Needle in the slightest. He was the kind of friend that would always be there for the people who needed him, loyal and understanding. Everyone in his life, Mizuki included, was always grateful for his help, and it never once went unnoticed. 

“Ah, but then I might just have to take away your free drink privilege~” Mizuki spoke, practically in singsong, his honey-like tone making the other scoff and roll his eyes.

“I think you mean ‘ _ best friend privilege’,  _ and you can’t take that away so easily  _ Mizu~”  _ Aoba teased him back, throwing a smirk over his shoulder to his friend, and almost tripping as he made his way through the backstage area.

It was only early evening and the Black Needle was all but empty aside from Mizuki, Aoba and a few stray staff members being the club’s only dwellers. Apart from the odd clamour here and there, the club was oddly quiet, a stark contrast to how it would be in a few hours time. 

“You know, for a Saturday, I thought you’d have had a lot more staff working tonight,” Aoba commented, noticing the lone barman polishing a few glasses in the distance. Taking centre stage, Aoba began setting up the mic stands, surprised that Noiz and his band had requested two, rather than just one for the mysterious blonde lead.

“Yeah, me too.” Mizuki’s reply was a breathy chuckle, “Some of my guys called in sick this morning, they caught that stomach bug that's been going around lately. Guess it can't be helped really,” he sighed lightly. 

Aoba made a noise of understanding and sympathy, to which his friend once again thanked him for helping him set up for the show tonight. 

“Ah don't worry about it,” Aoba told him. “I was coming over tonight anyway. Plus, at least I know where everything goes, and what plugs into what!” He proved his point by taking the plugs and cords for the stage amps and connected everything correctly, much to Mizuki’s delight - he had long since trusted Aoba to get it right the first time, no longer feeling the need to double check anymore. 

“So,” Mizuki began, adjusting the snare drum by the drum set, the rest of his sentence dying on his tongue and being replaced by profanity, when he accidentally backed up into the hi-hat cymbal, nearly knocking it over along with the crash cymbal counterpart as the legs of their stands caught on each other. In a feat of dexterity he managed to catch and keep both parts of the instrument upright. Aoba offered him little to no assistance, instead just openly laughing and clapping, advising Mizuki that if the club ever went down hill, that he should considering joining the circus with his impressive juggling skills. 

Once Mizuki managed to regain his composure he tried again after clearing his throat, the slightest tinge of pink dusting his cheeks, obviously embarrassed by his own clumsiness. “I was going to ask, well, before...” he stopped to tap the cymbal, letting it’s low rumble ring out before continuing, “anyway, are you gonna stick around for the sound check?” 

Aoba thought about the question for a moment. Yeah, he was definitely looking forward to hearing Ruff Rabbit play again, and he always hung around to watch Koujaku and the guys do their sound check, but something about tonight made him worry he’d be overstepping his boundaries with Noiz. Especially after how the other night had gone.

“I think I’ll pass this time, maybe go out and grab a snack. Want me to bring you back anything?” 

Mizuki threw him a questioning gaze, eyebrows raised and olive eyes disbelieving. Aoba rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, “Ah, I just mean, I don’t want to intrude… I don’t think Noiz likes me around all that much, to be honest. We went to dinner together the other night after we left here, and it was _the_ _most_ awkward experience of my life.”

Mizuki's eyes widened in surprise, “You went on a date with Noiz? Oh man! And you're only telling me this _now?”_ He emphasized.

“Wait, what? No! Nonono- no way!” Aoba blurted out hectically, waving his hands to dispel Mizuki’s assumptions. “We did  _ not  _ go on a date! It was just two friends- well we're not exactly friends, but uh, you know what I mean, who happened to go and eat food together. “

“Like a date..?”

“It wasn't a date!” Groaned Aoba.

Mizuki just laughed heartily. A rich and deep sound that would usually put Aoba at ease, but not today, and definitely not when it was directed at himself. Mizuki just waved it off with a quick flick of his tanned wrist, and a simple, “Okay, okay, if that's  _ all _ you say it was Aoba~” his smile was bright, and almost charming.  _ Almost. _

“Ugh!” Pouting, Aoba turned his face away. “Just shut up and throw me that cable so I can set this up, okay?” 

Much to Aoba's relief, his friend seemed to drop the subject entirely. Truthfully, he was amazed Mizuki didn't try to ask anymore questions, instead he tested the mic after Aoba had set it up and plugged it in. There was a lull in their conversation for a moment as Mizuki tinkered with the mic stand, adjusting then re-adjusting its height, and Aoba double checked the amp settings, the former only calling out to him as an idea hit him. 

“Hey, c’mere a sec?” 

Aoba was immediately suspicious, “Why..?” He questioned with uncertainty, already eyeing up his all too eager looking friend.

Mizuki gestured to the mic with an impish smile on his face, “We really need to get you over that stage fright of yours and get you up here for real sometime.” 

“No way!” Aoba protested. “You know I don't sing!” 

“We've all heard you Aoba, come  _ on _ , you're so talented! You can't let Koujaku steal the spotlight forever!”

“I can and I will!” He huffed.

Mizuki glanced around the bar, “There's no one here right now... Sing with me?” 

“Nuh-uh, not happening.”

“Please? Just a little?” Mizuki was almost pleading.

It took a few minutes of convincing, but Aoba relented after seeing his friend’s puppy dog eyes. Soon he was humming an all too familiar melody with Mizuki, a song they both knew well. Mizuki took the lead and sang the first verse, the lyrics and melody pouring out from his lungs, inviting Aoba to join him for the chorus.

“ _ I can be craze, take no logic, nobody noise,”  _

They sang in unison, and for a few moments, Aoba let his anxiety and embarrassment reside to the furthest corner of his mind. Smiling, and with an almost a hint of laughter in their voices, they continued on. 

_ “Form sweet form, sweet form, sweet form,”  _

Repeating the lyric over and over, Aoba couldn't deny that maybe this wasn't so bad after all, maybe he  _ could  _ learn to get over his stage fright. If he were to be honest, he used to wonder what it would be like to perform with his friends on stage. He loved watching them perform, but being up there with them seemed like an unreal dream.

It wasn't until Mizuki left the final line for Aoba to sing solo, that they noticed in fact they weren't as alone as they first thought. 

Aoba sang a final ‘ _ Sayonara _ ’, pronouncing every syllable and adding a few extra ‘la la la’s that seemed to just roll off his tongue effortlessly, well, until they ended in a startled yelp at seeing a tall, blonde figure standing in the stage’s wing, lowering his guitar case to the floor. Aoba's eyes widened in shock, he could feel his mouth go dry and throat almost close up.

Noiz continued to stare, a look of some faint emotion clouding his usual stoic, brooding expression. Aoba felt like a deer caught in headlights, his breathing shallow and not daring to move a muscle as Noiz simply stood and watched him. It was Mizuki who broke the pair's stand off, clearing his throat and greeting the blonde. 

“Noiz, It's good to see you! You're a little early I think, but I hope you're all ready for tonight!” 

“Hey,” Noiz responded dryly. “Some burly guy with dreads let us in the back. We're just bringing our stuff in now.” 

“Oh good, good! Well, we have everything set up here,so just let me know if you need anything else, okay? Extra stands, mics, extension cables, we have plenty. You and your guys get settled in and we can go over your set list and do a soundcheck in a little bit.” 

Mizuki then turned to Aoba, who was making it a point not to look anywhere that wasn't his feet, his skin was flushed all the way down his neck and disappearing behind his t-shirt.

“Aoba, do you want to-”

“No, I'm fine!” He spat out, his words almost slurring together.

“You don't even know what I was going to say!” Mizuki laughed.

“It's okay! I'll uhm, see you later then! Text me if you need me to pick up anything!” With his hasty reply, Aoba walked to the edge of the stage and nimbly hopped down, never once looking back to the stage as he squared his shoulders and strode towards the entrance, making a break for it and disappearing out through the doors. 

 

* * *

 

Between stuffing takoyaki into his mouth straight from a take-out box, Aoba grumbled quietly to himself. He’d run out of the Black Needle so fast he'd forgotten to grab his jacket from Mizuki’s office, and by the time he realised, he swore there was no way he would go back for it, lest he face running into Noiz again. _ What the fuck was up with that staring contest before? _ He thought, his brows creasing. If anyone was to see him now, they’d think he had just found something odd in his food, and giving his favourite take-out joint a bad rep was the last thing he wanted to do.

Truthfully, Aoba wasn’t even that hungry. Sure, he told Mizuki that was his plan all along, but it was mostly just an excuse to leave. Nonetheless, he continued to shovel another dumpling into his mouth, savouring the familiar salty taste that spread across his palate.

Turning onto Aoyagi street with the intention of window shopping before wandering back towards the Black Needle, Aoba heard a familiar voice that called out to him over the night’s hustle and bustle. He swallowed down his snack before whipping around to meet the owner of the voice.

“Koujaku?" He sputtered, surprised. "Hey! I thought you weren’t back from the mainland until tomorrow?”

“Ah, yeah, well I needed to sort some things out with my landlord so I came back this afternoon.” The older man explained before snatching Aoba’s last piece of takoyaki and devouring it whole. He made a deep hum of approval, his eyes scrunching ever so slightly as his smile brightened. “That was good! Man, I’m starving, I haven’t eaten since this morning!”

“You could have at least asked you hippo...” Aoba grumbled under his breath, Koujaku just ignored him, instead he laughed a low chuckle and pat Aoba on the back.

“Sorry, just couldn’t help myself! Let’s go get some more?”

Aoba checked his coil for the time, it was still relatively early and he guessed if he went back to the club right now, Ruff Rabbit would still be in the middle of their sound check. “Sure,” he told Koujaku, before letting the other drag him back the way he’d already come. “But you’re buying!”

A short while later the pair found themselves perched on a wrought iron stairway tucked in a deserted side alley. Aoba sat a few steps above Koujaku, leaning down to pick at the sharing platter of takoyaki the older man had bought them, while Koujaku himself leaned against the banisters and shoveled an unhealthy amount of udon and beef into his mouth.

“You’re going to Mizuki’s tonight, right?” Koujaku asked around a mouthful of noodles.

“Mhmm,” Aoba replied, “I was there earlier too. I helped set everything up since he was low on staff again tonight.”

“I feel pretty bad me and the guys had to cancel." Koujaku lamented. "Hey, you think it’s too last minute to change our minds?” He laughed, the husky sound resonating through the alley.

“Hmm… Maybe just a little. Your replacement is already there doing their soundcheck after all,” teased Aoba.

That seemed to have been news to Koujaku however, looking  genuinely surprised Mizuki had found someone to replace The Benishigure's on such short notice. Sure, there were a handful of bands that he could have picked to perform, but a group popular enough to take a headlining spot on a Saturday night? Koujaku genuinely couldn't think of one. Whether that was due to arrogance or ignorance was still undetermined.

Aoba took the chance while his friend was momentarily distracted to snag the last piece of meat from Koujaku's udon, whispering a triumphant, “Payback!” before cramming it into his mouth and eating it.

“Who the hell is replacing us? Mizuki can’t replace us!” Koujaku suddenly asked, snapping out of his thoughts. He gripped his chopsticks harder, and Aoba could see the defensiveness starting to cloud Koujaku’s eyes.

“Calm down!” Aoba chuckled, brushing off the other's hissy fit, “I was just kidding! Of course the  _ legendary  _ Benishigure’s can’t be replaced.” Koujaku just huffed like a scolded child and finally went back to his eating noodles, nearly choking on them  _ oh so _ gracefully at Aoba’s next words. “But yeah, uh, you remember Ruff Rabbit from the last Battle of the Bands? They’re actually who're filling in for you guys tonight…”

“Those punks?!” Koujaku spat scornfully, “With their utter brat of a lead? Tch- I know they came second the other week, but they weren’t even that good! What the hell is Mizuki playing at?”

Something in Aoba’s stomach twisted, and it wasn’t all the octopus he’d eaten. He had no idea Koujaku would feel that strongly about his rival band performing, they were hardly even rivals after all, they’d only competed against each other once before, and Koujaku had been the one to come out victorious. Honestly, Aoba had a sneaking suspicion it was more to do with his friend's grudge against the blonde lead. Koujaku wasn’t one to forgive and forget so easily when it came to someone messing with his friends.

There was no way Aoba could tell Koujaku it was in fact himself that had managed to swing the gig for the other band. Keeping that little tidbit to himself, Aoba just laughed and awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck while trying to act inconspicuous, amazingly Koujaku seemed to buy it. “Aha, yeah… I wonder how good they’ll be tonight. Who knows, maybe they’ll totally bomb.” He felt guilty even thinking it, let alone speaking it out loud, but realistically he knew that wouldn’t happen.

Koujaku clicked his tongue again and averted his eyes down the alleyway. “Yeah, hopefully. That's what they get for imposing on Benishigure's turf.”

There was something about his attitude that reminded Aoba of a Koujaku from long ago, back when they were both kids, because right now the older of the two was definitely acting like a child. But again Aoba just laughed it off. He placed his hand on Koujaku's shoulder and purposely looked down on him while he spoke in singsong, “You're so dramatic, Koujaku-chan~”

“Oi! Respect your elders kid!” Koujaku shrugged off Aoba's hand and playfully shoved him on the step, making him lose his balance slightly. “Now come on, let's finish this and head over to Mizuki’s. I've got a bone to pick with him about his choice of ‘replacements.’” He said, practically hissing the last part through clenched teeth.

 

* * *

 

After Aoba returned to Black Needle with Koujaku in tow, their night was shortly underway. Some fortunate patrons were granted early admission into the bar, mostly just acquaintances of Mizuki or the other members of staff, no one the pair knew too well, but they nodded and waved their greetings regardless. A few stagehands flittered around the stage, double checking Aoba and Mizuki’s handiwork from before and making sure everything was ready to go. 

Minute after minute the bar seemed to come alive. More and more people slowly filtered into the establishment, drinking and chatting, gossiping about the ‘hot new band’ filling in tonight. A vain even appearing on Koujaku’s forehead after he approached two of his usual fangirls, greeting them both with a gentlemanly kiss on each of their cheeks, before they declined his offer of a drink in favour joining the growing crowd in front of the stage. Whether it be the fear and anxiety of being replaced or pure jealousy, the ugly emotion certainly didn’t suit his handsome face at all. 

Instead of commenting on the matter, Aoba dragged Koujaku away to the bar where he flagged down a familiar mixologist and ordered them both a drink, hoping the alcohol would settle down the grumbling man-child beside him. With drink in hand, Aoba leaned back against the bar, his knee bent and foot resting atop the metal rod that decorated its base, and took in the sights and sounds around him.

They had only entered the club a short while ago, wandered around and bumped into a few people, but neither had managed to catch even a glimpse of its owner. Aoba glanced around the growing crowd again before letting out a relieved breath, it appeared all members of Ruff Rabbit were also MIA, no doubt getting ready to perform.  _ How fortunate _ , Aoba found himself thinking, the last thing anyone needed was for Koujaku and Noiz to start another confrontation in the middle of the club again. 

As time went on, the atmosphere in the club only built, the buzz and excitement that always came with a night out growing steadily, people drinking and catching up with friends as they waited around for the band to start, a large group already beginning to form around the stage. From the other side of the bar two familiar voices called out to Koujaku and Aoba, their hands held high in a greeting. A moment later and two girls joined them by their side, each allowing Koujaku to kiss them on the cheek - much like he had done to his fangirls earlier - and offering a polite and friendly hello to both he and Aoba. 

Aoba recognised them instantly as two of The Benishigure’s fans, and coincidentally Kou and Hagima’s girlfriends. As they all chatted and made pleasantries, Aoba kept an eye on the stage, making sure he wouldn’t miss the band as they came on, excusing himself with a quick ‘I’ll meet you later, I’m gonna go watch the show from up close’ when the house lights finally dimmed, leaving Koujaku to his other friends when Kou and Hagima returned with drinks for themselves and their girlfriends. 

He cursed himself for not joining the crowd in front of the stage sooner, the area now lively with people chatting amongst themselves and waiting for the show to begin. Aoba decided it best to hang out on the outskirts of the crowd, standing nonchalantly by the wall, far enough away from the stage that the band wouldn’t be able to see him, but close enough so he could see them perfectly. 

After a few moments, Mizuki appeared from one of the stage’s wings, his smile spreading from ear to ear and a faint flush dusted across his tanned skin from the cat calls and wolf whistles he got from the rowdy crowd. It was surprising Mizuki wasn’t used to it by now, every time he or Koujaku graced the stage there was nothing short of a raucous. However despite his impressive stage presence, it took little more than a wave of his hand and a cheery greeting to settle the crowd. 

“Hey, how’s everybody doing tonight?” Mizuki beamed into the microphone, more of a grand statement to hype up the crowd than a proper greeting. He received a deafening cheer in response, prompting him to continue. “Alright! So tonight we have a special performance from one of Midorijima’s newest bands, who graciously agreed to cover for The Benishigure’s tonight-” The crowd’s cheers dipped to just above a murmur, disappointment and annoyance in their tone as they interrupted Mizuki’s speech, many of the patrons presumably coming just to see The Benishigure’s perform. Mizuki clicked his tongue, “Hey, guys c’mon,” he urged, “Koujaku is down by the bar, so feel free to voice your opinions to him,”

Aoba turned his head to the bar just in time to see Koujaku choking on his beer, Kou and Hagima laughing and patting his back as the group leader coughed and sputtered, hiding his embarrassment behind his glass. When Aoba looked to Mizuki again, he saw his friend giving Koujaku a mix between a salute and a wave, chuckling pleasantly to himself from the stage. 

“As I was saying,” Mizuki continued, “covering for those lazy bastards tonight, please give it up for Ruff Rabbit!”

As Mizuki left the stage, the band came on, Noiz and another member lugging their guitars and a bass as the crowd cheered and hollered, their dissatisfaction from just moments ago easily forgotten. Coincidence always at play as Noiz took the mic closest to the side where Aoba stood. _Just typical,_ a thought high up on his list, but one definitely below, _He really looks good up there._

Noiz, being the man of few words as he is, left their greeting and introduction to his band mate. The shy looking man slung his bass over his front, and much to Aoba's surprise his voice boomed across the room through the microphone, much more louder and confident than he had expected. After addressing the crowd, the band’s bassist turned to Noiz, the pair sharing a few private words before the latter gave his own signal to the other members.

Almost immediately Aoba recognised their first song as they began to play, as if he was hearing it for the hundredth time. Those same four notes of the introduction ringing in his ears just like they had when he’d first heard them. It was the song Aoba had seen them perform at the Battle of the Bands the other week, he still had the image of Noiz looking cool and stoic as he played his guitar up on that very same stage burned into his mind, only to shake his head and swat away the memory whenever it dared to surface. 

The crowd was as lively as ever, groups of people dancing and cheering, while others - much like Aoba himself - stood and rocked their bodies to the music and emptied their drinks.

Every song Aoba found himself just a little closer to the stage, unconsciously moving towards the band as if doing so would let him hear them even better. It wasn’t until a few songs in that he caught himself staring, and he almost swore it was himself that Noiz lay his eyes on more than once, the striking green of his eyes more visible in the bright stage lights.

Noiz was like a different person when he performed, Aoba thought. Granted he still didn’t know much about him, but his entire body language spoke for himself. The Noiz Aoba  _ did  _ know, was cold and guarded compared to the man on stage now. Even from a distance he could see how bright and alive Noiz’s eyes appeared, a smile even playing on his lips between mouthfuls of lyrics that effortlessly flowed off his tongue. Every syllable Noiz sang was laced in his deep, velvety voice and Aoba hung on every one, not missing when his tone would drop and his voice would turn husky and sultry, or the brush of his lips against the microphone when he got too close or too into the song, his hands moving with the grace of a professional over his guitar, strumming out endless melodies that only entranced Aoba once more. 

Ruff Rabbit’s setlist was comprised of songs that seamlessly blended together without a flaw, each track different yet complementing the last, regardless of which genre the band seemed to play. Aoba was surprised how they switched back and forth, playing rock alongside electronica, or even something more indie or alternative, each track giving all members of the band a chance to showcase their talent with their instrument of choice. 

Every song left Aoba breathless and impressed, always wanting more, and he could only admit in the back of his mind that his favourites were always the songs Noiz happened to sing solo. That wasn’t to say he didn’t like the bassist who often dueted with the front man, but hearing Noiz’s voice ring out over the room brought goosebumps to Aoba’s skin, making the hair on the back of his neck stand up in delight. 

Aoba genuinely found Noiz’s voice to be beautiful, and something so unique on its own. The way he controlled his tone and pitch, how he could hold a note for longer than he had ever heard any other band, amazed at the pristine set of lungs Noiz must possess to keep going even after the longest drawled lyric. 

Song after song, Aoba knew their set was coming to a close, the minutes ticking down til the band announced that their next track would be their last, disappointment nagging away at Aoba. 

It took a moment for the band to set themselves up for their finale, their keyboard player abandoning her position and instead grabbing a second guitar that sat off to the sidelines. Noiz took a deep swig from a water bottle by his side when given the lulled moment to rest his voice. When their ‘new’ guitarist joined them again in her position at the front of the stage, she gave Noiz a curt nod. 

Noiz took the signal and took a step closer to his mic, his hands once again reaching for his guitar. His stoic expression returned as he plucked the strings of the instrument, his brows knitting together as he played the opening guitar rift solo, his bandmates silent beside him, waiting for their queue to start up with a jolt. 

The second guitar echoed in the background as they played their intro, Noiz still leading the melody until in the next moment he had stopped, all to Aoba’s amazement. Instead of playing, Noiz’s hands gripped the microphone while he sang, his voice impossibly low and almost a dark growl at the first verse. Aoba watched with intrigue as Noiz’s body moved to the music, his boot covered foot tapping against the stage floor to the rhythm of the beat, his arms pulling at the mic and its stand with every lyric spat out in pure passion and emotion. 

The song continued on with Noiz acting alone as lead vocalist, and Aoba felt as if he’d been holding his breath through the entire thing, all words absent from his mind while watching and hearing the emotion in Noiz’s voice. The look in his eyes could only be described as _scorned,_ and Aoba felt the need to know just who or what the song was about, as all the lyrics seemed to be vague and metaphorical, something about a ‘fallen angel’ who crashed from the heavens and down to Earth. 

When the song ended with their drummer playing a short solo followed by practically assaulting his cymbals, the crowd exploded in screams and cheers, almost the same level as they would have if it had been Koujaku and his band up there. Aoba found himself screaming too, much to his embarrassment when he noticed, luckily no one would be able to tell he was blushing, not with how everyone in the crowd was flushed in the face from the excitement and thrill. 

After all the members of the band bowed and thanked the audience, the crowd started to disperse, leaving Aoba free of the bodies that had previously been pushed against him. He should probably try and find his own friends too, seeing as he’d ditched Koujaku with his own bandmates and fangirls to watch the show he no doubt would have been trying to talk over the entire time. He still had no idea where Mizuki had gone after he’d first left the stage either.

Aoba sighed and began to scan the crowd for either of his friends, but as a hand clasped his shoulder and spun him around vigorously, he jumped until he met icy green eyes that bore into his own.

With his back turned, Aoba had missed Noiz practically throw his guitar at his bandmate when they left the stage, not waiting for him as he jumped down from the edge to chase after Aoba. All those times where Aoba believed Noiz was looking at him had in fact been true, and not just a figment of his imagination. Noiz had spent half the gig searching the crowd for Aoba, needing to make sure he came back, that he was still there, and that he wouldn’t disappear right after the show.

“Noiz?” He tried to asked, but was ultimately cut off and spoken over by the other man.

“You,” Noiz removed his hand from Aoba’s shoulder, only to grab him by his wrist instead, dragging him away from the crowd and in the direction of the staircase to the first floor.  “Come with me.” 

“What? W-wait! Hey! Let me go-” Aoba protested, wriggling against the hold the other had on him, but to no avail, Noiz was surprisingly strong. With no choice but to comply, Aoba followed with wide footsteps,  _ like hell I’m letting this brat drag me along, I can walk on my own!  _ He thought, boring a hole into the back of golden locks of hair that swayed with every step Noiz took, the back of his neck damp and glistening with sweat from his performance. 

“You know, you could at least tell me where you’re dragging me to,” Aoba said, his brows furrowing while his mouth formed a pout. He wasn’t all too surprised when Noiz merely ignored him and dragged him further away. 

Sneaking through the cordoned off VIP area and passed the booths he was oh so familiar with - recalling some of the great nights he had spent up here with friends - Aoba had a sneaking suspicion where he was being led to by Noiz. The dark hardwood floor creaking under their footsteps as they rounded the corner to meet an unmarked door in the narrow hallway. Sure enough, when Noiz pushed open the door, Aoba was immersed in cool night air that washed over his body like waves at the beach. He was indeed where he suspected. Noiz had led him to the first floor’s ‘hidden’ smoking area on the terrace. He knew Noiz wasn’t exactly a regular at Black Needle, so the question of how he knew about the terrace hung in the air, and on the tip of Aoba’s tongue. 

Aoba decided to settle himself against the brick wall when Noiz finally let his arm go, watching as Noiz paced for a moment before he himself stopped and leaned against the balcony opposite. Sounds from the bar below and a few drunk strangers on the street drifted up to them, filling the air between them with something other than their own silence. 

Noiz wore his usual impassive expression, but there was a hint of something hidden in his eyes, and although they hadn’t spent that much time together, Aoba could clearly see it. There was a nearly unnoticeable tremble to Noiz’s hands that were clenched around the railing that ran along the balcony’s wall, his usual piercing stare looking anywhere  _ but  _ Aoba’s own eyes. The way Noiz was bouncing his foot against the concrete, almost as if  _ he _ was nervous, his body language making it appear that he was in fact waiting for Aoba to break their silence. 

So he did.

“So…” Aoba spoke, not sure where to start this conversation seeing as  _ he  _ was the one who was brought here in the first place. “Are you gonna tell me why you dragged me out here?”

At his question Noiz let out a bitter breath through his nose, his eyes finally snapped to look at Aoba’s face. 

“Join my band.” 

It was more of a demand, than an offer, Noiz’s expression deadpan, not blinking once as he stared down Aoba. 

It took Aoba a moment to realise what the other had said, the request catching him completely off guard, his eyes widening and mild panic starting to set in as he remember the incident from earlier. He waved his hands in front of himself helplessly and stuttered, “W-what? No! No way! What are you even talking about!” He tried to steel himself.

“Tch-” Noiz clicked his tongue aggressively and hissed out his question, “Why not?” 

“Because I don’t- I can’t sing!” 

“That’s a lie,” 

Noiz pushed himself away from the balcony, standing up straight as if trying to intimidate Aoba, his boots squeaked on the concrete floor and the sides of his unzipped hoodie flopped lazily from the agile movement. His voice was cold and harsh, his impassive expression turned icy and belligerent, making Aoba flinch. “I heard you.” He ground out.

Aoba averted his eyes and internally cursed his friend, _Mizuki!_ _This is all his fault! Ugh, I’m going to kick his ass for this later!_

“Shit,” He mumbled instead under his breath. “Okay look, earlier was nothing! I was just goofing off, messing around, you know?” Aoba held up his hands in sign of surrender, a crooked smile gracing his lips. “I’m flattered you’d ask, but I can’t.”

When Noiz looked as if he was about to advance further towards him, Aoba diligently blurted out, “Ah- Anyway, I should probably go! My friends are probably wondering where I am!” Practically darting towards the door, and latching his hand on the handle. “It was uh, nice to see you again, you were really great tonight…” His voice fell as he realised the door wasn’t opening, only rattling as he pulled on the handle over and over. “Oh you’ve got to be shitting me,” he muttered.

“Let me try.” Noiz said, gently pushing Aoba to the side with his hip and attempting to yank the door open, but to no avail. “It’s locked.” He concluded.

“Well done, Captain Obvious!” Aoba let out a slow groan and reached up to massage his temples, he could already feel a headache starting to form. “This is totally your fault. If you weren’t being such a creep and hadn’t dragged me all the way up here we wouldn’t be in this situation!” 

“Hmph,” Noiz huffed a breath, but said nothing more.

_ I better text Mizuki, at least he won’t try fight this brat… _

Noticing the dark screen on his coil Aoba’s heart sank, “Nononono!” He slurred, frantically pressing the old retro buttons dotted around the face of the device. Sometime during the night he hadn’t noticed that his battery must have died. “Noiz! Give me your coil!”

“Why?” 

_ ‘Why’ this, ‘why’ that, does this guy know how to say anything else! _

“Because my battery is dead and I can’t call Mizuki to let us out, why else!” He spat.

“Sorry, can’t help you.” Noiz shrugged, lifting his empty wrists in the air for Aoba to see, “I always leave my coil in my guitar case before playing a show.” 

Aoba nervously started to pace the short length of the terrace, kicking up pebbles and dirt beneath the sole of his hightop sneakers. He couldn’t stop his mind from running a mile a minute, desperately trying to conjure up a way to get out of this mess.

He knew banging on the door would be useless, the first floor was closed off for the night and no one would hear them on the ground floor, especially not with the music playing over the speakers. Maybe they could shout down to someone on the street, but even Aoba doubted someone would be sober enough to relay their SOS message to someone inside the club. Surely Koujaku and Mizuki would come looking for him, or even Noiz’s bandmates, but there was no guarantee they’d look upstairs, let alone the smoking area. 

“Hey,” Noiz’s stern voice brought Aoba back from his rampant thoughts. He realised Noiz had been watching him the entire time, and a faint flush crept up his cheeks, embarrassed he’d shown how anxious he currently felt.

“What now?” Aoba was restless.

“Can you stop pacing? It’s distracting.”

“Distracting you? From what? You’d better be thinking of a way out of here.”

Noiz was quiet for a moment, but his next words prompted Aoba to still his pacing.

“Let me teach you how to sing.” 

The offer caught Aoba by surprise, a cerulean eyebrow raising in curiosity. “What? Why would you-”

“As payment. I owe you, for tonight. We wouldn’t have gotten to perform if it wasn’t for you.”

“You don’t have to repay me! I already told you, I wanted to see you play again.” Aoba tried to remind him.

“Yes I do. So just let me do this, okay?”

Noiz’s voice was surprisingly sincere, more than Aoba had ever heard him, and even in the dim lighting, he swore he could see the tiniest bit of pink dusting Noiz’s features as the blonde looked away from him. 

“I don’t know…” Aoba cast his own eyes downwards, contemplating the offer. “I actually- uh, know  _ how  _ to sing... I mean, kinda, I just have really bad stage fright...” His words were unsure and wavering as he spoke them. “But now isn’t the time for this! We should really find a way back inside.” He all but whined, the anxious feeling from before coming back tenfold. Aoba once again started pacing, wringing his hands as he thought about who was going to lock up the house after Granny? Would his puppy Ren be alright on his own all night? What about Koujaku and Mizuki-

“Aoba.” 

The voice that called his name sounded deeper than before, bordering on sultry. He almost didn’t notice Noiz approaching him, but as he did, Aoba took a step backwards, and the feeling of the cold rough wall hitting his back swayed his attention briefly. When he set his eyes on Noiz again, the green of the other’s eyes bore into his own hazel orbs. There were a few sharp, silent seconds between them before Noiz propped his arm against the wall just above Aoba’s shoulder, making the latter gulp in uneasiness. 

Then suddenly, it was as if his mind had been wiped clean, the only thing he found himself able to concentrate on was Noiz’s face that inched closer to his own. The moment he felt their noses brush and a gentle breath ghosting over his lips, Aoba’s eyes slid closed. In the next second he felt Noiz’s lips press firmly against his own, felt the pressure of his lip piercings dig ever so slightly into the skin below his bottom lip. He hadn’t realised how tense his body was until he began to reciprocate, gently pushing back against the kiss. 

Some inner part of himself was screaming and desperately trying to tell him that he needed to push Noiz off, that letting him continue kissing him was an awful idea, but he didn’t. Maybe it was the few drinks he’d had earlier, or maybe it was that he hadn’t kissed anyone in so long, but feeling Noiz’s soft lips against him felt too good. 

Aoba was about to reach up and clasp Noiz’s face in his hands in an attempt to deepen the kiss, but the other decided then was a perfect time to pull away instead. When Aoba opened his eyes again he could see something warmer in Noiz’s usual cold eyes, and he watched as he huffed a quiet laugh to himself, running his tongue slightly over his own lip that soon quirked up into a smirk. 

“Or maybe that was payment enough?” 

Noiz’s voice was teasing now, but otherwise returned to normal. Aoba raised a hand to his face, his fingertips brushing over his lips, he couldn’t help the bright flush or bugging eyes that overcame him at the sudden realisation. 

“What the hell was that for!” He squawked out, rubbing his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Just felt like it. And a distraction.” Noiz simply said.

“You can’t just go around and kiss people!”

“You were starting to panic again, so I distracted you. Besides, you didn’t try to stop me.” Noiz’s smirk rose higher, “You seemed to like it too.”

“That’s besides the point!” 

Despite the sounds of disgust and aggravation that left Aoba, he had to admit Noiz was right - about both things. He had indeed forgotten they were trapped out here in the middle of the night.

Disregarding Aoba, Noiz walked casually towards the balcony again, throwing a curious glance over it before he turned back to Aoba and told him to stay where he was for a minute. 

“You have a plan?” Aoba asked sounding hopeful.

“Always did.” 

Aoba couldn’t find the energy to be mad, instead he just rolled his eyes at the brat.

At the corner of the balcony, Noiz carefully climbed over the short wall, and turned his body so he faced towards Aoba, who looked on in shock. A few feet away, Noiz grabbed onto a narrow steel ladder that ran the length of the club. 

_ Ugh the fire escape! Of course! Why didn’t I think of that!  _

Once Noiz had successfully scaled down the side of the building, he called from below for Aoba to do the same, which the other did with as much grace as he could muster. 

“Feel free to take your time, the view down here is pretty good.” Noiz teased. Aoba only scrambled down faster.

Safely back on solid ground, Aoba let out a deep sigh before he mumbled, “Thanks.”

“For the kiss?” Noiz asked genuinely.

“No!” Barked Aoba. “Or well, kinda. I just meant for distracting me…”

“Ah, no problem.” Noiz told him, the pair standing there in silence for a few moments afterwards,

Aoba shuffled his feet on the ground, avoiding looking at Noiz and instead checking out the surrounding alley. “Anyway, I better go find my friends before they get worried. I told them I’d meet up with them again after your show,”

“Okay,” there was slight note of dejection in Noiz’s voice, and he too wouldn’t meet Aoba’s gaze. “Hey, think about my offer from before?”

Aoba had almost forgotten about it in the midst of his anxiety. He’d already declined joining Ruff Rabbit, but maybe having Noiz teach him how to sing and get over his stage fright wouldn’t be so bad after all... 

“I will,” Aoba smiled, finally looking up to Noiz. “I’ll see you around Noiz, and really, you were so great tonight.” He offered as his parting words, genuinely meaning the compliment.

“Thanks,” Noiz mumbled, raising a hand in a parting wave, and watching as Aoba walked out of the alleyway and around the corner to the club’s entrance, waiting a few moments so he himself could follow behind. “See you around.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who don't know, the song Mizuki and Aoba were singing was Mizuki's character song [Form Sweet Form](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bqEO_Bk2Hfs) from re:code! As for Noiz, I was thinking about [this song](https://soundcloud.com/user3842905/10-fallen-angel) a lot, it's actually sung by Satoshi Hino who is Noiz's VA! I have a whole playlist of Satoshi's songs, so if anyone wants the dropbox link just message me on tumblr @von-bats!
> 
> Anyway as for why I haven't updated in forever, I had most of this chapter written, but then I had to leave it on the back burner while I worked on a super awesome noiao project with other writers and artists! Hopefully I can share my massive 15k incubus fic with you all soon, it's probably the most intense and time consuming thing I've ever written and I'm so pleased with how it turned out! But on a sad note, I also lost my cat of 16 years at the end of August, and after that I really struggled to get back into writing so I'm sorry if this was utter trash but I just really wanted to get this finished and posted so the plot could finally progress! I already have the next chapter started so hopefully I can get that finished soon too! Again I'm so sorry!


End file.
